The Spider
by mortalinstrumentsadddict
Summary: Bella was planning on a normal day while Edward was out hunting. She was going to her shift at Newton's outfitters, she was going to work on her paper at the library, and she was even going to cook something other than fish for dinner when Charlie got home. Unfortunately, all her plans suddenly changed when a spider decided to make her bed its new home.


It was supposed to be a normal day. A. Normal. Day. She had so many plans. She had a shift at Newton's Outfitters, she was going to head to the library and get some research done for an English paper Bella had due next week. She was going to head to the grocery store and pick up the ingredients to make chicken parmesan for dinner since Charlie had been on a fish kick and Bella was getting _sick_ of fish. Then finally, she was going to wait up in her room for Edward to get back from his hunting trip. But of course, today wasn't going to be a normal day. Of course, it would just be her luck that the one day Edward and his ENTIRE family was gone a HUGE spider would take up residence in her room, waltzing around on its freaking eight legs acting like it owned the place.

Sure, Bella could handle the wolves. Sure, she survived an insane vampire that was trying to kill her. Sure, she could handle Alice playing Bella Barbie, and sure, she was dating a vampire who struggled with his bloodlust every day, but Bella just didn't do spiders. didn't do them! Ever since she was a little kid playing in the mud with Jacob and when he found a spider and thought it would be funny to put it on her head…even thinking about that sent a shudder down her body, causing her to close her eyes for a brief moment. Which was a _very_ bad idea, because when she re-opened her eyes, the spider wasn't where it was a moment ago.

"Oh god, oh god," she muttered to herself. "Where did it go. _Where did it go._ " Her eyes frantically searched around her room from where she was precariously perched on her rocking chair the only place she could think of jumping when she first noticed the spider 10 minutes earlier. Bella started to shake, which caused the rocking share to start rocking back and forth, and those two things combined together made Bella lose her balance, and she ungracefully fell off the chair, and came face to face with the spider.

A shrill shriek came from Bella as she scrambled to get further away from the spider, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her arms up under her to get up and kept falling back to the floor, the spider inching closer and closer to her face the longer she stayed on the floor.

"Please, please start walking the other way," she begged as the finally got ahold of her arms and was able to jump back up on her bed, but sadly, the spider didn't seem to hear her pleas, or it just didn't care, and kept walking closer and closer, and right when she thought it would stop, it decided to start climbing up the side of her bed, up her bedspread, and finally decided to stop 2 feet from where Bella was standing at the top of her bed, officially freaking out.

"Okay spider, I'm just going to…" she started but started screaming when the spider started walking towards her again, forcing her to make a jump for the rocking chair.

Somehow, she made it to the rocking chair without falling. She didn't quite understand why, but couldn't care because her entire focus was on the stupid spider that decided to make her room, it's new home.

"Edward, where are you?" Bella cried out when the spider started moving again. She really couldn't do this.

Bella eyed the window, looking at the tree that sat right outside. "Alright," she muttered to herself. "If Edward and Jacob can use that tree to get in and out of my room, I'm sure I could just make it to the branch and sit there until someone gets home to help."

Bella warily looked over at the spider again, watching it slowly crawling all over her bedding and finally take up residence on her pillow. She shuddered. That pillow was definitely getting thrown away once this problem was taken care of.

After debating with herself for half a second, looking back at the spider again, who decided that it was time to start moving again, she decided the tree was going to be her best bet of survival.

She quickly hopped off of the rocking chair, threw open the window, and started climbing out, when two strong, unyielding arms quickly grabbed her and pulled her back into the room.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Bella whipped around in the arms and found Edward smiling down at her.

"Edward! You're home!" Bella quickly reached up, starting to kiss him, completely forgetting at the issue at hand for a moment. Her lips just a breath away from his, when her mind finally came back to her. She quickly wiggled out of Edwards grip, and hid herself behind him, thoroughly confusing Edward.

"Edward, there is a spider in my room," she quickly peered around his torso, pointing at the top of her bed where the spider was just lounging, not knowing the pain he was going to be in, in just a few seconds. "Please kill it," she begged, hands tightening in his shirt before letting go, hoping he was going to kill it quickly.

Edward just chuckled and spun to face her, amusement lighting up his face. "Are you sure you want me to kill it? It seemed like you had a pretty interesting plan right before I got here," his eyes were sparkling with mischief, and Bella wasn't quite sure she liked it.

"Edward, I was going to _jump in the tree_ and _wait there_ until someone got home so I wouldn't have to deal with it!" she explained, not looking at his face at all, instead watching the spider start to crawl up her wall. "Edward please, you have to kill it. I can't live like this," she begged trying to push his body closer to where the spider was resting, getting more and more irritated that she couldn't push him at all. " _Stupid rock-solid vampire,"_ she thought to herself.

Edward chuckled, lightly taking Bella's hands from his body and brought them up to his face, lightly kissing her hands. "Alright love, I'll kill the spider." He quickly turned, and in a flash, grabbed a shoe from the closet and killed the spider before she could blink.

He quickly grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and wiped the spider up from the bottom of the shoe and threw it away. He turned around, a smile lighting up his face. "All done love, now I think you owe me," he started walking over to her, stopping just short of being in her embrace.

"My hero," Bella sighed, closing the distance between them. She placed her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her, placing her head on his chest. "I literally owe you so much, I can't believe I was literally going to jump out the window."

Edward just shook his head, leaned down a little and kissed her hair, "looks like I got here just in time to save you from that."

Bella looked up and smiled, "That you did. Thank you, Edward." He smiled back, cradled her face in his hands, and kissed her lightly.

"Anytime love, that's what I'm here for."


End file.
